Can't Get Enough
"Can't Get Enough" von mit ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2014 als herunterladbares Lied, Just Dance Now ''und Just Dance Unlimited.'' Dancer The dancer is a girl with the following features: * Long brown hair * An orange beanie *A loose red leopard shirt *An orange bra *Gold jewelry *Ripped denim shorts with orange, red, and black stripes *Orange tights *Black leather combat boots Background A orange background that is shaped like a triangle. The triangles pop up as the beats raises. During the bridge the color changes to red and shems of red covers the screen. The background is closely linked with I Need Your Love and Don't You Worry Child since the background tracks the movements of the song and the dancer. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves 'in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Spin your hands in the air and spin your waist. '''Gold Move 2: '''Hit the air with your right fist. '''Gold Move 3: '''Pose with your arms perpendicular to your body and put your right hand up, and your left hand down. CantGetEnoughDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 CantGetEnoughDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 CantGetEnoughDLCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 CGE GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game CGE GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game CGE GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Can't Get Enough appears in the following Mashups: * ''Hangover (BaBaBa) ''(High Energy)' * ''Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) * ''I Gotta Feeling'' (Hops & Jumps) Trivia *The dancer looks similar to P2 of Turn Up The Love ''and C2 and C4 of [[Uptown Funk|''Uptown Funk]]. Coincidentially, Uptown Funk recycles a move from this routine. * The dancer's fashion was takes a lot of inspiration from Becky G herself. *At one part one of the lyrics read "It's for the cream shout out to Meth," where "meth" (which can refer to methamphetamine) would very easily be censored. However, it is a shoutout to the legendary Hip-Hop group Wu Tang Clan, their classic song "C.R.E.A.M" and its member Method Man, so it would not be a drug reference. *This is the third song by Pitbull on the series, after On the Floor and Feel This Moment. It is followed by Timber and Fun. **This is the second song in which he is a featured artist, after On the Floor. *This is the second song by Becky G on the series, after Oath. It is followed by Built For This. * A Just Dance player from YouTube leaked this and the other December DLC's. *This dancer appears and disappears very similarly to the dancers from My Main Girl and I Need Your Love, as they were all December DLC's. *This is the tenth spanish song in the series, is preceded by Boom, ''Mamasita'', ''Jambo Mambo'', [[Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)]], [[I Like It|''I Like It]], ''Livin' la Vida Loca'', ''María'', ''Limbo'' and ''Follow The Leader''. Is followed by ''Bailando'', ''Macarena'', ''Rabiosa'', ''En Mi Mundo'', and Junto a ti. *When the lyrics in this is compared to all the YouTube lyric videos and lyric website pages for this songs, they are different from each other. *'Hay que darles fuego' (Let's give them fire) appears incorrectly as 'A que vales fuego' (your price is fire), completely changing the meaning. * The song in the routine is different from the one the music video, as Becky's voice in the first verse of the routine more upbeat than the music video. Gallery cantgetenoughdlc.jpg|Can't Get Enough Becky G ft. Pitbull - Can't Get Enough.jpg cantgetenough01.jpg cantgetenoughdlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Cantgetenoughavatar.png Can't Get Enough JD 2014.png cge2.png|Pictograms CantGetEnoughopener.png CantGetEnoughmenu.png Can'tGetEnoughAvatar.png|Avatar cantget.png CGE Menu.gif|In the Just Dance Unlimited Menu Videos Becky G - Can't Get Enough ft. Pitbull Can't Get Enough - Just Dance 2014 (DLC) Just Dance Now - Can't Get Enough - Becky G Just Dance 2016 - Can't Get Enough - All perfects Can't Get Enough - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 Can't Get Enough en:Can’t Get Enough Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Rap-Elemente Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Leckere DLCs Kategorie:Lieder von Becky G Kategorie:Lieder von Pitbull Kategorie:Grace Bolebe